<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conspiracy and Cake by DeepBlueRhombus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817654">Conspiracy and Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlueRhombus/pseuds/DeepBlueRhombus'>DeepBlueRhombus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Friendship, and Cake [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Diary/Journal, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Social Anxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepBlueRhombus/pseuds/DeepBlueRhombus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernadetta arrives at Garreg Mach and vows to start a new, happier life.  Dedue is concerned about the security of Dimitri's new home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedue Molinaro &amp; Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Friendship, and Cake [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conspiracy and Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h4>Dear Diary,</h4><p>I’m here!  First day at the Officer’s Academy.  My mom made me go here and my dad’s going to be so mad, but she was right.  I was not being the best Bernadetta possible at home, but this is a new place and nobody knows how terrible I was and I’m going to go out there and make friends and be a new and better Bernadetta!  If my dad doesn’t like it, that’s OK because he’s over there.</p><p>	Oh, goddess, I felt so happy when I wrote that.  I’m a terrible daughter.  But… he’s over there!  No.  New Bernadetta.  Confident Bernadetta.  Terrible daughter Bernie but… nobody knows that!</p><p>	I’m going to go out there and people will like me and I will be OK and normal.</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>Student orientation was terrible!  There were so many people and I just stood there and didn’t to talk to anyone.  And after they were done everyone was in the dining hall and started talking and they all formed these little groups and were talking to each other and I wasn’t in any of them and it was so scary and I couldn’t break into one of those groups talking to each other and I grabbed some sweet buns and ran to my room.  I’m terrible.  Everyone probably saw me run off to the room with a bunch of sweets like I just wanted to stuff my face and not talk to any of them and now they all now know how terrible I am!</p><p>	The only thing worse than being here would be going home again.  I’m never going to get better and nobody will ever like me.</p>
<h4>27 Lone Moon, 1180</h4><p>We arrived at Garreg Mach today.  Orientation was efficient, but I am concerned about security.  With people from all over Fódlan, there are far too many people who might have a motive to assassinate His Highness here and yet they all mingle in the common room like they were brothers and sisters.  I will be vigilant.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>I can do better.  I’m going to go to the dining hall tonight and have dinner with everyone and even if nobody starts talking to me I can at least sit next to one of them like a normal person and eat my food.  I can do this.  Normal people do this all the time.  I can just do this, and go in there, and be normal, and if I do it enough it will become normal and I can start getting better.</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>I went to the dining hall, but as soon as I heard all of the people talking I froze and I just couldn’t go in.  I stood outside the door for several minutes trying to work up the nerve to go in, but I just couldn’t do it and then I ran away before anyone saw me hiding in the doorway there like some creepy stalker.  Bad Bernadetta!</p><p>I’m going to have to start sneaking into the dining hall at night to get food.</p>
<h4>29 Lone Moon, 1180</h4><p>Despite its unfamiliarity and the disorienting political grounds I find myself in, the monastery is lovely.  It has a beautiful greenhouse and I am allowed to cook in the dining hall when it is not in use and my duties allow.  When circumstances allow me to relax, I think I could like it here.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>Garreg Mach is kind of creepy at night, but that’s kind of cool.  Also, midnight cake is the best cake.</p>
<h4>1 Great Tree Moon, 1180</h4><p>I have seen students and others I do not recognize sneaking around the monastery at night.  I dislike that I lack the context to know which intrigues they may be involved in and if I need be concerned with them or not.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>Something good happened today!  That knight who looks like my uncle came by and gave me a letter to deliver, and I talked to him like a normal person and it was great!  I don’t know exactly where to find the person the letters are for, but I can find out.  It’s scary to talk to one of the staff, but it’s a nice, structured conversation: I’ll ask them where I can find the recipient, they’ll tell me, I’ll say thank you, and then we’ll never talk ever again.  I can do it!</p>
<h4>9 Great Tree Moon, 1180</h4><p>I have observed the nocturnal creepings of the students diligently.  Bernadetta creeps the halls at night, knife and needle in hand.  An assassin?  Claude with mysterious vials.  Poison?  Others.  This place is a warren of treachery.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>I messed it up!  Bad, stupid Bernadetta!  I was going to the administration offices to ask for the addresses to bring the letter to, but I ran into that big guy who always follows Dimitri around and I froze up!</p><p>	He said “What is your business?” and after a terribly long pause I said “I… delivering letters!”  He thanked me and took the letter from my hand and I was too scared to correct him and stood there until he walked away.  And now I should go after him and tell him I made a mistake but that’s impossible!</p><p>	I’m going to hide in my room until everyone forgets I exist.  He’ll read the letter and that’s bad, but he’ll realize I made a mistake and know how stupid I am and deliver it and that’ll be the end of it.</p>
<h4>12 Great Tree Moon, 1180</h4><p>Bernadetta delivered a letter to me today, but it was just a collection of dates, times, and locations with no signature.  Curious.  I must ask her.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>13 Great Tree Moon, 1180</h4><p>I approached Bernadetta in the greenhouse today.  I erred and spoke to her from behind.  When she was done shrieking, I politely inquired as to whom the letter was from and what it meant.</p><p>	“Bernie, ah… thought you should have it?”, she replied.</p><p>	“I?  What am I to do with it?”, I asked.</p><p>	“I, uh… no…”, she shrieked again, even louder!  “It wasn’t for you!  I…”, then she ran off screaming.</p><p>	The poor girl is terrified out of her wits!  She must have put herself in grave danger to steal this letter and bring it to me.  I shall push her no further.  Now what does this mean?  Obviously, it is a warning of some import.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>I met with Alois again and he told me how surprised he was I could talk to him normally.  I guess it’s kind of obvious that’s not like me.  I told him about how he reminds me of my uncle.  We talked a bit and he seems nice.  He didn’t mention the letter mishap at all, which was very kind of him.  Maybe I’ll hang out with him when can work up the nerve to go outside again.</p>
<h4>19 Great Tree Moon, 1180</h4><p>Tomorrow is the first day of the letter.  “20 Great Tree Moon, 1180: The Grove.”  I, however, am away from Garreg Mach camping with His Highness and the other heirs.</p><p>Although consternated that I am to be away from the monastery on the first day mentioned on the letter and unable to investigate, I am relieved to have His Highness away from the possible danger.  I am not sure which of the many wooded areas near the monastery this ambiguous missive could concern.  Best he be away from all of them.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>20 Great Tree Moon, 1180</h4><p>I was a fool!  We were ambushed by bandits while on a camping trip today, as we passed by a nearby forest.  The Grove!</p><p>We overcame the bandits, but Princess Edelgard was only saved through the intervention of a passing mercenary.  Was she the target of this assassination?  Why, then, would the letter have been given to me?  Does this scheme target two or three of the future heads of state on the camping trip with us, including His Highness?  Was Dimitri their intended prey and Edelgard merely a target of opportunity?  </p><p>I showed His Highness the letter.  He told me I could investigate, but believes Garreg Mach is a safe place.  Reasonably, as I did he noted that there are many forested areas in the region and suggested that this attack’s date and location and the letter are merely a coincidence.  I suspect this is incorrect, but must respect my lord’s will and cannot press him further.</p><p>Regardless, this camping trip was foolishness.  Three heirs, alone in the wilderness with only a light escort?  Madness.  I shall insist upon a heavier escort on future camping trips.	</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>Some mercenaries arrived today and Lady Rhea made their leader’s son the head of the Golden Deer out of nowhere.  What the heck?  I don’t even think he’s a teacher.  He seems really quiet, so maybe he’s like me, but he’s also kind of intense and… I don’t know… boring?  No, I shouldn’t be mean.  I bet everyone thinks I’m boring too. </p><p>	I caught Lady Rhea staring at his father, Jeralt.  He’s kind of handsome in an old person way.  Not quite stately, but… solid?  Confident.  She also made him a knight right then and there!  He didn’t seem entirely happy about that.  Could they be exes or something?  Ooooh.</p><p>No, I can’t start speculating about them or writing stories about them because it would be the worst if someone found it.  They’d kick me out of the school!  Or execute me?  Is besmirching the honor of the Archbishop an executing offense?  I bet it is!</p>
<h4>23 Great Tree Moon, 1180</h4><p>The second day, the second date on the letter.  “The Stable.  Saddles and Bridles.”, with a time around dusk.  I went and waited.  At some point I became aware of menacing eyes, gazing at me from the darkness.  How long was I watched?  I am ashamed of my failure and will be more alert in the future.</p><p>	Before I could speak, a voice came from the darkness.  “Alone, at night?  How hazardous.”</p><p>	I knew the fiend.  Hubert.  He follows Edelgard like a shadow and oozes menace.</p><p>	“If you were hoping to meet your contact here,” I ventured, “You will be disappointed.”</p><p>Hubert merely chuckled.  I am unsure of his intentions- did he attempt to have his mistress killed?  Was the attack a bluff and the bandit merely pretend to kill Princess Edelgard with his final action?  Captured and desperate, did he go rogue?</p><p>With no better information, I bluffed.  “We are aware of your schemes.  Confess now and reveal your compatriots, and you may be spared.”</p><p>	Alas, intrigue is not my strength and I failed my lord.  Hubert chuckled again, and replied, “I have no idea what game you children are playing at, and I do not care.  Run along and watch who you threaten, or someone could end up dead.”</p><p>	My temper was spent.  “Assassin!”, I shouted, and lunged at him.  I was too slow.  He raised his arms and vanished in a shimmer of magic.</p><p>I will tell my lord of what happened, but I have once again failed to acquire meaningful evidence and he thinks me overprotective.  I must do better.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary,</h4><p>Hubert chased me today.  He is sooooooo scary!   Bernie was weak and fainted, but he just carried me back to my room and warned me… not to run with knives?  He knows about the cake!</p><p>	I guess that’s not so bad.  I still think he’s a vampire or something, though.</p>
<h4>26 Great Tree Moon, 1180</h4><p>I saw Hubert carrying Bernadetta over his shoulder!  Although my heart bade me to rush to her aide, I must learn to be better at intrigue lest His Highness be murdered because of my incompetence.</p><p>I followed him discretely at a distance, to see which compatriots he would bring her too, but again I failed.  He must have spotted me, because he returned her to her quarters.  I attempted to move near the door with stealth to listen in case this was his destination, in case anything was said, but before I could finish my approach he left.  He smirked at me as he walked away.</p><p>I quietly looked through the door to verify Bernadetta was uninjured and went home chastened by my inadequacy.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>27 Great Tree Moon, 1180</h4><p>I must do something for that poor girl.  Her life at risk, attacked by Hubert, all because her conscience bade her warn me about the schemes against His Highness.  My duty is to Dimitri, but my honor bids me do something.  But what?</p><p>	I don’t know how I can help, but I must offer.  I will leave Bernadetta a letter telling her that I will aid her, and she can let me know how I can assist.  Something discrete and non-incriminating, to avoid reinforcing our connection to the conspirators.  I will leave it at her door- her shyness provides a perfect rationale for a silent dropoff.  Hers is a cunning act.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>Dedue returned the letter today!  It never made it to its destination!  I saw him leave it at my doorstep as I was returning home from the greenhouse.  I was too embarrassed to say anything.</p><p>	The letter is just sitting there, judging me.  I need to get rid of it!  Who was it for?  I don’t remember!</p><p>	I’m going to get rid of it.  I’ll just leave it in the dining hall when everyone’s asleep, and somebody will find it and they’ll all know I’m an idiot but they already all know that and at least I won’t have to see them knowing it.  Someone will find it and read it out of curiosity and then get it where it needs to go.  Maybe the staff will just clean it up in the morning and it’ll get thrown out, and then at least the evidence is gone.  Is that better?  Or… is that a crime?  They can’t prove anything!</p>
<h4>Dearest Diary, </h4><p>Someone left a letter at my normal seat in the dining hall today.  “I saw what happened.  I’m here if you need me.  -D”</p><p>	She just shot me down last week, but I guess Dorothea must have heard of my latest heartbreak and been moved to pity for my plight.  Lucky day, I’m ready to love again!</p><p>	I’ll respond in turn- women love a romantic letter!  I placed it at her usual seat in the dining hall before bed, just like her invitation.  A midnight rendezvous in the garden a week from now, so that the wait can fan the passions in her heart.</p><p>
  <i>Yours Truly,<br/>
Sylvain</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>Disaster!  Someone took the letter during the day, but when I went for midnight cake it was back!  They’re on to me!</p>
<h4>3 Harpstring Moon, 1180</h4><p>I passed Bernadetta in the hallway, and she was in a panic.  Moreso than usual.  I asked her if there was anything I could help her with, and she just waved a letter and squeaked “Th- th- th- THIS!”.</p><p>	I nodded and took the letter and told her I would take care of it.  Perhaps the public handoff is to deflect suspicion?  The letter was also perfumed, which is odd.</p><p>	The letter reads “7 Harpstring Moon, The Tea Garden, Midnight.”  This is within a few days of the next item on my list, which also takes place at the tea garden- has the date of the conspiracy changed?</p><p>I am blessed to have such aid.  Why does she do it?</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>I saw Alois today and couldn’t hide behind a tapestry in time.  I’m sure he’s furious with me for losing his letter, but he didn’t say anything.  Is he just biding his time, letting me stew in my own guilt before delivering a humiliating public punishment!  It’s working!</p><p>	He invited me to lunch tomorrow.  That must be the date!  I can’t stand it!</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>I had lunch with Alois today.  He didn’t ambush me or tell everyone how horrible I was or anything!  No, Bernie, Alois is a kind man and he wouldn’t do anything like that and you’re terrible for thinking it.  Remember what we said on the first day?  This is a new leaf.  He’s a nice man and isn’t going to ambush you and you’re going to be normal.</p><p>	While we were eating, Alois did tell me some stories about his times with Jeralt and I don’t think I respect Jeralt anymore.  He drinks too much and does some crazy stupid stuff.  The Archbishop is too good for him!</p>
<h4>8 Harpstring Moon, 1180</h4><p>I went to the gardens at midnight, as indicated on the note.  To my surprise, Sylvain was sitting waiting for me.</p><p>He seemed surprised to see me.  He started to say my name, and then stopped, and then said “Dee…  Dee-DUE.  Oh, I see what happened.”</p><p>“Sylvain,” I said, “I do not.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Dedue, I was expecting… you know… a lady.”</p><p>He often is.  “Bernadetta?”, I inquired.</p><p>“Oh, is she the one who set this up?”</p><p>“So it seems”, I replied.</p><p>“Ah, and of course she can’t talk to anyone so she sent you.  Why you?”</p><p>“I owe her a debt.  I assume we have similar aims?”</p><p>Sylvain chuckled.  “You never struck me as the sort of person to be looking for a little action on the side.  Doesn’t your duty to Dimitri keep you too busy?”</p><p>“It is because of my duty to Dimitri that I am here.  He thinks I am overprotective, but has granted me some free time to follow my own initiatives.”</p><p>“Finally made you take a night off, eh?” He smirked.  “Not the activity I would have expected but Bernie sent you to the right place.  I can set you up.  Are you free tomorrow?”</p><p>“We should keep this quiet.  My indiscretions have already cost His Highness much.”  Sylvain’s eyebrows rose.  “Let us avoid contact until the next date, 16 Harpstring Moon.  The chapel.  We can meet on the eastern balcony, and then strike together!”</p><p>“Only if you tell me about those indiscretions,” he chuckled.  “If it involves you, it must be quite a tale.  Until then!”</p><p>Sylvain chuckled again and poured himself a cup of tea, and I departed.  A man of strange humor.  I appear to have made a terrible error by not attending to the gardens on 5 Harpstring Moon.  What treachery did I miss?  I can only take comfort that I’ve gained an ally against the conspiracy.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>I saw the Archbishop execute a bunch of people today.  I feel icky about saying the Archbishop might execute me for writing about her and Jeralt.  I mean, maybe she would execute me for writing about her but also I feel like it’s kind of my fault for joking about that and then she does it?  I know it’s not my fault and I did kind of mean it at the time, but I shouldn’t have freaked out and said that- and now she did and it turns out I should have!</p><p>	I don’t think I should write about her anymore.  She reminds me of my dad; people are just tools to get what she wants or things that are in the way.  I take back what I said about her and Jeralt.  Jeralt’s too good for her.</p>
<h4>16 Harpstring Moon, 1180</h4><p>I have made a terrible error.  I showed up at the chapel at the appointed time.  Sylvain arrived a few minutes late, looking sheepish.</p><p>	“So, big guy, I may have overstated my ability to find us some company…”, he started.</p><p>	“No matter!”, I shouted like a fool, “We are late.  If your allies cannot join us, we are still stronger together than apart!  Our prey awaits in the chapel.”</p><p>	“That’s… a very Duscurian way of putting it,” he replied, “but if you were setting us up then you should have said something!  It could have spared me a few very embarrassing conversations…”, he smiled and shook his head with what I realize in hindsight was self-deprecation.</p><p>	“Onward!”, I said, and charged into the chapel.  Sylvain startled, but moved to follow me.</p><p>	Inside, Hubert and Edelgard were talking.</p><p>	“The assassination attempt in the woods WAS a bluff!”, I shouted, “To arms!  You keep the Princess off of me and I’ll dispatch her venomous lackey!”</p><p>	Edelgard started with what I mistook for guilt as I unmasked her devious “scheme”.  In my imagination, she reached for her axe.  Hubert teleported to the back of the chapel to dodge my blow- a most frustrating tactic- and fired a blast of noxious gas at me which I sidestepped ably.</p><p>	“Whoa, whoa, big guy!” said Sylvain, more strolling into the chapel than charging.  “What’s going on?”</p><p>A sinking feeling filled my stomach.</p><p>	“The… conspiracy?”, I fumbled with my thick tongue.  “You… Bernadetta sent you to help me?”</p><p>	“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied, “Unless it’s a conspiracy for a hot night on the town.”  He laughed, and glanced at me conspiratorially side-eyed.  “And if that’s the case,” he finished, “you’re getting Hubert.”</p><p>	I stood there dumbfounded, my failure apparent to all.</p><p>	“Dedue…” Edelgard said kindly, stepping forward, “what… exactly do you know about this conspiracy?”</p><p>	I had no choice but to come clean.  “This list of dates.”  I showed her the list.  “Bernadetta gave it to me, and we were attacked on the first one.”  I stumbled to find words.  “It was… a conspiracy to attack His Highness?”, I finished inadequately, “I thought.”</p><p>	I will bear no more of the narrative of my shame.  I told the three of them what had happened.  Edelgard pointed out that we were just near a forest on the date of the attack, not any particular grove much less one I had reason to be suspicious of.  Hubert denied that he was up to anything suspicious in the stables.  Sylvain denied that Bernadetta had told him to assist me with this conspiracy and confessed that he thought Bernadetta sent me to HIM, to seek romance on my day off.  The letter I received telling me to go to the gardens was intended for Dorothea, who apparently had asked him out on a date.  I have no proof of anything and clearly have misread the situation.</p><p>	I am unworthy to defend His Highness.</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dearest Diary, </h4><p>Dedue is kind of nuts.  I’m starting to think Bernadetta set me up with him to get back at me for reading her stories.  “Sylvain’s date with Dedue”…  any title with my name in it has a nice ring to it, but I guess I can be glad she didn’t get back at me by writing that story.  And what a boring date that would be!</p><p>Well, she got me.  Well played, Bernie, well played.</p><p>
  <i>Yours Truly,<br/>
Sylvain</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>One of the townsfolk approached me today and asked me if I could deliver a letter to, and I quote, “A student with a kind face and a love of tea.”  What. Is. Wrong. With. These. People.  Not even a name?  Are they laughing at me?  Do they know I messed up and now they’re just making fun of me?</p><p>	Oh no… they are!  They must be!  Why is everyone so mean?</p><p>	Bernie’s no fool, however.  I shrieked with somewhat more dignity than usual and ran away.  That farmer can deliver his letter himself!</p>
<h4>Alois’s Log, 24 Harpstring Moon, 1180</h4><p>I must have words with the staff.  Many tasks have not gotten done over the past months- the grove has not been raked, the saddles and bridles have not been polished, the tables in the tea garden have not been sanded and refinished, and even the statues of the saints in the chapel were not buffed.</p><p>I shall go polish the statues immediately before Rhea and Seteth notice!</p>
<h4>26 Harpstring Moon, 1180</h4><p>I have hidden in shame for too long.  I went to Bernadetta’s door to make sure that I had misread the situation, and to come clean about my mistakes.  When she was done pretending to not be there, she let me in and listened to what I said.</p><p>She was extremely sympathetic, and blamed herself for the entire situation because of her mistakes with the letters.  I told her that it was not her fault, it was mine, and that I wished my anxieties could have been resolved with as little ill consequence as hers.  After much pleading, she finally gave in and agreed to stop threatening to kill herself out of shame.  She also invited me out for… midnight cake?</p><p>
  <i>Dedue</i>
</p>
<h4>Dear Diary, </h4><p>I had midnight cake with Dedue and it was lovely.  It’s much less scary to talk to people when there’s only one of them.  It even turns out we have a lot of interests in common!</p><p>	I messed up big time and I still can’t talk to people and I still eat half of my meals alone in the dining hall when everyone is asleep, but this was nice.  It was almost a normal lunch with another person, except for the part where we were alone in the dining hall it was the middle of the night.</p><p>	I can do it.   I’m going to be a better, stronger, more confident Bernie.</p><p>Just… maybe next week.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>